


Automatonic Electronic Harmonics

by airedis



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Robots, jonghyun/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls over and breaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatonic Electronic Harmonics

**Author's Note:**

> set during the events of Digital Dream Kids

There was a loud crash from the other room and series of smaller crashes amidst the surprised shouts. Jonghyun's chair screeched as he pushed it back, the circuit board he was working on sliding off his desk. He didn't care, he could fix that - but the thought that chilled his bones was whether or not he could fix the crash. It was only a few turned corners before he skidded to a stop in front of the living room, four heads whipping around to look at him.  
  
The bookcase had fallen over, trapping one of Minho's legs beneath it. Heavy books were scattered around the floor and over Minho's lap.  
  
"Jinki," Jonghyun called, snapping everyone out of the weird, cautious haze that had fallen over the room. "Come help me move this."  
  
Jinki stepped forward right away, helping Jonghyun to heave the large bookcase upright once more. It was empty now, the contents of it spilled over the ground and Jonghyun would have to rearrange them again and hope that none of them had been torn but he had more important things to worry about.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked Minho. Minho nodded, face oddly closed off.  
  
Jonghyun reached a hand down to Minho to help him up, feeling reassured when Minho's fingers closed around his. Minho was responsive, his eyes still alight, so Jonghyun knew that logically there couldn't be too much damage, but it was still like his heart was released from its vice when Minho's palm touched his. He carefully helped Minho up, arms shooting out automatically when Minho stumbled, his right leg buckling uselessly beneath him.  
  
Jonghyun's heart raced as he looped Minho's arm over his shoulders, carefully, slowly shuffling the two of them over to the couch. He barely even noticed when Taemin ducked under Minho's other arm, head focused only on  _MinhoMinhoMinho_ , solutions racing through his mind as to how he could fix this even when he didn't know what the problem was.  
  
Minho's leg was cracked nearly in half, sparking wires spilling out from a large fracture down the side of his calf and what looked like a broken metal plate jutting through the area just below his kneecap.  
  
Jonghyun took Minho's leg in his hand delicately, treating it like the piece of glass it may as well have been. He'd reinforced their frames before they'd even been powered on and Minho had had his check up recently. His leg shouldn't have broken. But it did and now Jonghyun needed to figure out how it happened and how to keep it from happening again. He studied Minho's leg thoroughly, careful to keep his hands away from the exposed wires. Minho sat stiffly on the couch.  
  
While Jinki fretted in the background and Taemin tried to work him down, Kibum turned to walk out of the room. He gathered the tools that Jonghyun kept on his work table into his arms and stood silently behind the young man. Jonghyun was panicking in a repressed, quiet kind of way and Kibum could tell; nothing like this had happened to any of them before. Jonghyun hadn't even been in the room and Kibum knew that he was already blaming himself for the accident.  
  
It hadn't been anyone's fault, really. Minho hadn't seen the large book discarded on the floor and he'd tripped over it, tumbling into the tall bookcase and coming crashing down with it on top of him. Kibum had a feeling that the bookcase would be drilled into place along the wall come tomorrow morning.  
  
"Could someone get -" Jonghyun stared, turning around. When he saw Kibum standing behind him, arms full of tools, Jonghyun gave him a weary, grateful smile. "Thanks, Kibum," he said quietly.  
  
Jonghyun got to work, repairing Minho's leg diligently. Minho was still and quiet above him, which shouldn't have been odd but it was and it worried Jonghyun that there was something else wrong that Minho wasn't telling him. He could fix most things but sometimes there were things that he missed. But he trusted Minho to tell him if it was important. (Jonghyun just hoped it wasn't.)  
  
It took longer than he'd wanted because of his shaken nerves, but when he finished, he worked Minho slowly through his paces, testing how his leg functioned. Minho reported that everything was in order and he had full control of it but Jonghyun wanted -  _needed_  - to be sure. He'd repaired torn skin and scraped and dented metal but none of them had ever been hurt like this before and he needed to be sure that everything was perfect. He wouldn't forgive himself if it wasn't.  
  
When all was said and done, Jonghyun ushered Minho towards his room so that Minho could sleep and recharge. Jinki and Kibum followed them, led by Taemin who was dragging his feet and hanging off Jonghyun's back like he would fall over if he didn't sleep right that second. Minho didn't seem to mind them following though, so Jonghyun let them be and after Minho had settled down, they all climbed into Jonghyun's bed.  
  
It probably wasn't big enough for five people, just shy of comfortable as they all pushed their way into place, limbs strewn over each other and bodies pressed close, but it was perfect anyway.  
  
Taemin was the first to fall asleep, followed closely by Jinki. Kibum, nestled in Jinki's side, fell asleep not long after he'd asked Jonghyun to sing to him. Jonghyun couldn't sleep, mind buzzing with worries, precautions for their next checkups niggling at the corners of his brain as he reviewed all the ways he'd come across to strengthen their structures, both inside and out.  
  
He didn't think Minho was asleep yet either, his body still tensed and too warm. Jonghyun wanted to know what was wrong, but he  
didn't want to push him. He knew Minho would tell him in his own time.  
  
"I'm sorry," Minho mumbled some time after everyone else had fallen asleep.  
  
"It's not your fault," Jonghyun told him, turning his face into Minho's neck. Behind him, Taemin curled up against him further, knees pushing against the back of Jonghyun's. "I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
It was silent for some time and Jonghyun thought Minho had fallen asleep finally. But when Jonghyun looked, he was running his fingers through Jinki's hair, looking deep in thought, Kibum's soft, whirring snores humming off to the side.  
  
"I'm not going to let something like this happen again," Jonghyun said impulsively, tugging on Minho's shirt. Minho looked up surprised, and then his face melted into a gentle smile.  
  
"Go to sleep, Jonghyun," he said softly, pulling Jonghyun face back down against his neck.  
  
Jonghyun settled himself down easily and closed his eyes.


End file.
